La luz en tus ojos
by gajeeldragon
Summary: Brittany descubre que Santana la engaña con Quinn y se deprime. Por otro lado Rachel al descubrir lo de Santana y Quinn, termina con Quinn y empieza a actuar como una chica mala. Es Britchel. Con leve Briitana y FaBerry. Rachel G!P
1. Chapter 1

**La luz en tus ojos**

"Cuando paso esto? Porque? Tan mala novia puedo ser?" pensaba una rubia de ojos azules, ahora estaba tirada en su cama, gotas saladas, que algunos llaman lagrimas, salían incontables de hermoso rostro.

Había visto a su novia, Santana, besándose con otra chica. En ese momento sintió como si corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, se quedaba sin respiración, un nudo en la garganta. Salio corriendo del lugar, con sus ojos bañadas en lagrimas.

Habían pasado horas, no sabia exactamente cuanto había estado en mi misma posición. Se sentía seca, ya no podía llorar mas. Se levanto a duras penas, se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Sus piernas temblaban, su cabeza sentía que iba a explotar. Se metió bajo la lluvia de la ducha con la ropa y todo.

Las gotas de la ducha caían por su cuerpo relajando los músculos. Suspiro. Se sentía tonta, su alma estaba dolía y llena de rencor. Como pudo confiar en alguien como ella para dale su corazón.

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta de su baño.

-Brittany...-era su madre quien la llamaba.

-si?-pregunto tratando de sonar normal.

-cariño, Santana esta en la sala-dijo su madre, sintió un nudo en garganta y como su corazón le dolía.

-ma, no me siento bien... Dile que mas tarde yo la llamo-dijo tratando de calmar el dolor.

-esta bien-dijo no muy convencida antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que su madre a salido de su habitación, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo .

Ya en la sala, la madre de Brittany sabia que algo no estaba mal, porque su hija jamas se negaba a ver su novia.

-Santana-dijo llamando la atención de la latina que estaba entretenida con su celular-pero no Britt no se siente bien, dice que ella te llamara mas tarde-explico mientras veía la cara de preocupación.

\- que paso? esta bien?-pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-ni yo lo se-dijo mientras guiaba a la chica hacia la salida.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios...**

**La luz en tus ojos**

-Rachel, Rachel-alguien la llamaba. Sus ojos le pesaban, su cabeza parecía un bombo y su boca sabia raro como a vomito. Reconocía la voz, era su mejor amiga. Para que ella la despertara debió a ver bebido mucho-vamos Rachel despiértate-

-Tina?-su voz era ronca, la garganta le dolía.

-al fin despiertas-respondió su mejor amiga. Mientras abría las ventanas, para que pasaran las luz de sol.

-Tina-gruño Rachel mientras se cubría con la colcha que la cubría-cierra eso-ordeno.

-No... Vamos levántate, llevas días así...-dijo con preocupación mirando a su amiga-no quiero que te auto-destruyas...-la voz de la chica se entrecorto. Rachel saco la cabeza de entre la colchas, suspiro.

-tienes razón, perdóname Tina-dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de la cama. Y se acercaba a su amiga, le tomo la mano con delicadeza-en serio, perdóname...-la abrazo por la espalda.

\- que pasa si un día no te puedo despertar?-dijo cierta dureza en su voz, pero Rachel sabia que estaba dolida

-no se que responder a eso-dijo Rachel mientras se separaba de Tina.

-bueno, vístete, hay que ir al colegio-dijo después de un rato, mientras salia de la habitación de la morena.

Después de que Rachel se bañara, se cambiara y desayunara. Se dirigieron al colegio cada una en su auto. Ya en la entrada de la misma, la diva se encontraba junto con Kurt, uno de sus amigos, conversando de lo que hicieron el fin de semana. Claro, Rachel no le dijo que bebió hasta perder el conocimiento en las penumbras de su habitación.

-a por cierto, no te conté? Termine con Quinn el sábado-dijo pensativa mirando el cielo.

\- Que?-exclamo dramático, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor-claro que no me dijiste, porque terminaste con ella?-le pregunto confundido ante la tranquilidad de la chica- no que andaban las cosas bien entre ambas?-

-demasiado bien diría yo-dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Kurt seguía confundido. Suspiro-ella me engañaba, Kurt-la gente a su alrededor empezó a murmurar. El la miro sorprendido.

-imposible-dijo seguro. Rachel la miro sorprendida-tu y ella son...-

-no lo digas-no lo dejo continuar. En ese momento el timbre sonó-la muy perra me engaña con Santana... Piensa bien las cosas antes de hablar-dijo mientras se dirigía a su clase de historia avanzada.


	3. Chapter 3

**La luz de tus ojos.**

-Brittany mi vida-era su madre quien la llamaba. Su hija aun estaba en la cama. Habían pasado horas desde que Santana se había ido a verla- mi cielo que sucede? porque tan triste?-pregunto preocupada, la rubia mayor, por el estado emocional de su única hija.

-me engañaba-un susurro casi imperceptible.

\- que?-cuestiono confundida con el ceño arrugado. No sabia si había escuchado bien, esa latina se había atrevido a lastimar a su peque a.

-ELLA ME ENGAÑABA-grito Brittany con desesperación, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su respiración entre cortada. La mujer no dijo nada solo la abrazo con fuerza.

...

Por otro lado, una morocha estaba en las gradas, tratando de aclarar su mente. Se acostó en las gradas para mirar las nubes eso siempre la ayudaba.  
Su actitud había cambiado igual que si forma de vestir. Ya no usaba esos horribles suéteres y esas cortas faldas a cuadros. Ahora vestía unos vaqueros rotos una camisa a cuadros azul y unas zapatillas nike negras. Saco un cigarro de su caja y empezó a fumarlo sin importarle que estuviera en el colegio.

A los lejos en el campo, las animadoras estaban en su practica. Santana estaba preocupada por Britt que no la había llamado aun. Y Quinn por otro lado que había escuchado los rumores de que ella y Rachel habían terminado. Estaba triste no quería perder a su amor con desliz que tuvo con la latina.

Cuando por un segundo vio a las gradas, Rachel estaba ahí, fumando. Tan rápido como pudo de dirigió a donde estaba la chica Berry y sin pensarlo le quito el cigarrillo de la boca. La morena abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-no deberías fumar, hace mal a los pulmones-regaño Quinn señalando el cigarrillo. Rachel se levanto y se puso en la misma altura que la rubia.

-y tu no deberías engañarme, me rompes el corazón-susurro con rencor en su oído. Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida quiso salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero Rachel se lo impidió tomando del brazo a la rubia-sabes? Por lo unico que tengo lastima es por Brittany...-dijo con rabia.

-Rachel-Quinn tenia los ojos llorosos.

-cállate-ordeno apretando el agarre-es la única que no se merece esta mierda-dijo con odio soltando el agarre y alejándose, dejando a Quinn Fabray llorando.  
...

**Gracias por los comentarios...**  
**Y Perdón por mis horrores ortográficos es que mi celular es viejo y cuando valla a un ciber arreglare los capítulos.**

**ahora puedo hacerlo mas largos pero tardaría mucho en actualizar. por eso prefiero hacerlos cortos.**

**ahora arregle a a los otros capítulos ahora si se puede leer claramente **


	4. Chapter 4

**La luz de tus ojos**

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Santana acercándose a su amiga que estaba llorando en el mismo lugar donde había estado hablando con Rachel.

-ella lo sabes-murmuro muy bajito.

-Que ella lo sabe-exclamo sorprendiendo a Santana.

"oh Dios, si ella lo sabe le contara a Brittany" pensó Santana y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras Rachel dejando a Quinn en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, vio a Rachel hablando con Tina tranquilamente. Corrió al lugar.

-no hables con Brittany-exclamo al estar frente a frente con la diva. Tina al ver que sobraba se fue sin decir nada.

-no es necesario-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa malvada. La latina se puso pálida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto al hilo retrocediendo unos pasos-le contaste-exclamo acusándola. Rachel sonrío y empezó a caminar a su auto.

-no-dijo mientras era seguida por la latina-supongo que la rubia que salio llorando del lugar era ella-dijo con maldad al ver la cara de la latina que era un poema.

….

Por otro lado, en la casa de Brittany. Mientras ella tomaba una ducha le pidió a su madre que se deshiciera todo lo que Santana le había regalado.

Santana desde un par de metros, en su auto veía como, Mariam, la madre de Britt tiraba las cosas. Unas gotas saladas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Quien diría que Santana López tiene mas de dos emociones-dijo una voz burlesca aun lado de ella.

-Berry-gruño Santana. Al ver a la mencionada a su lado fumando un cigarrillo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-si tanto te importa… tengo que entregarle algo a Mariam-dijo simplemente antes de dirigirse a la casa de los Pierce.

Santana podía ver como la morena era recibida, con besos y abrazos por Mariam. Al ver como las dos mujeres entraban a la casa, la latina maldijo su suerte. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieran controlado su libido.

…

**Gracias por los comentarios…**


	5. Chapter 5

**La luz de tus ojos**

Brittany se termino de duchar y bajo las escaleras, había escuchando el timbre. os habían pasado. También había limpiado su habitación ya que estaba desordenada. Vio en el suelo una foto de ella, Quinn y Santana las tres abrazadas; un nudo se formo en la garganta impidiéndola respirar. Tomo la foto, suspiro tratando de relajarse y si vacilación tiro el cuadro con la foto en el bote de basura.

\- ya no me lastimaran mas, malditas-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

...

Mientras baja por las escaleras, vio como su madre se despedida de alguien. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta de que ella estaba detrás suyo.

-?quien era?-pregunto seria, con el ceño fruncido.

-era Rachel, cariño-dijo simple su madre. La rubia mas joven se tenso-nos vino a invitar a un baile-

-un baile-pregunto sorprendida.

-así ese será este domingo-contesto la madre mientras se dirigia a preparar la cena.

...

-estas segura que quieres esto?-pregunto Tina mientras sostenía con una mano el brazo de su mejor amiga y con la otra mano tenia una jeringa con Diazepam.

-si Tina, esta a punto de iniciar, no me podré controlar después-dijo Rachel con cierta dificultad-HAZLO-ordeno alterada y sin dudar la oriental inyecto el brazo.

-como te sientes?-pregunto Tina después de un rato, al ver que su amiga respiraba con cierta normalidad.

-perfectamente-contesto sonriendo maliciosa. Tina la miro y sonrío, volvía a tener a si amiga de nuevo.

-bueno, vamos por vodka?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-vamos-contesto feliz por la idea de su amiga-me encanta tus ideas-dijo sonriendo siguiéndola.

...

_-Quinn-gimió Rachel mientras era acariciada por la rubia. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, la morocha estaba debajo de la rubia que se encontraba sin camisa, ni pantalones. En cambio, la morocha estaba totalmente sonrojada, con su camiseta totalmente desprendida, mostrado sus marcados abdominales y sin sus jeans._

_-Vamos Rach-dijo Quinn totalmente excitada, al sentir la erección de la joven Berry, contra su sexo. Lo único que evitaba el contacto directo, era l ropa interior de Quinn y los boxers de Rachel._

_-Quinn-volvió a gemir, cuando sintió que una mano fría en su sexo caliente-para, padres pueden venir e cualquier momento-se excuso Rachel. La verdad se sentía nerviosa e incomoda en esa situación. No sabía el motivo, pero no quería ahí en ese momento. Se separo por completo al sentir la lengua de Quinn-b-basta-dijo nerviosa, ya alejada de la rubia, que la miraba confundida._

_-que paso?-pregunto la chica Fabray, viendo como la morocha levantaba su ropa del suelo._

_-lo siento, no me siento lista-explico mientras se ponía su ropa de nuevo y antes de salir de la casa._

... ... ...

Bañada en sudor, se levanto de golpe. El aire le faltaba, su rostro sonrojado. Miro donde se encontraba, donde se había despertado, estaba en la sala de su casa. Como siempre, había botellas de vodka ron y whisky tirados por todos lados. El ruido del tono de llamada de su celular, hizo que se tapara lo oidos; busco con la mirada al aparato telefónico.

-donde CARAJOS estas?-escucho como gritaban desde su celular lo aparto de golpe, ya que la resaca era reciente.

-que pasa, papá?-pregunto Rachel frotando sus ojos. Sentadose en el sofá.

-tenias que venir a ayudar con las organización de la fiesta...-dijo el padre con tono enojado.

-ahí voy-dijo antes de colgar y ir a su habitación a cambiarse lo mas rapido humanamente posible.

…

**Disculpen la demora… gracias a los que comentaron… espero que les guste este capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La luz de tus ojos**

**Bajos instintos…**

Viernes a la noche.

Se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa. Estaba, de cierta forma, excitada. Estaba tensa, necesitaba sacarse la frustración de alguna manera. Tina, su mejor amiga, se encontraba en una cena con todos sus familiares, por eso no pudo inyectarle el Diazepam, un tranquilizante que la relajaba y bajaba su libido. Se dirigió a su habitación a paso veloz. Cuando

Cuando abrió la puerta vio su joven mucama tendiendo su cama, toda la habitación ya estaba ordenada.

Jodie, el nombre de la joven mucama, era pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos cafés. Le daba la espalda a Rachel, dándole un primer plano de su ropa interior, la morocha cerro la puerta llamando la atención de Jodie.

-OH, señorita Rachel-dijo la pelirroja con un voz suave y delicada-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto al ver a Rachel tensa tan cerca suyo- venga siéntese -dijo haciendo que la morocha se sentase en la cama ya tendida.

-J-jo-die...- murmuro Rachel con una voz ronca, áspera.

-dígame señorita-pidió sosteniendo el rostro con ambas manos dejando ver, escote de la joven Jodie. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rachel ataco los labios de la mucama con hambre y lujuria.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Rachel tiro a Jodie a la cama, sorprendiéndola. Beso su cuello, acaricio sus senos, sus muslos; le quito el uniforme de manera desesperada. La pelirroja estaba totalmente mojada y excitada. Cuando noto la erección de la morocha, se sorprendió pero le gusto, le quito la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, noto los ojos dilatados de Rachel, desprendió el cinturón y desabrocho el pantalón. Metió una mano dentro de los boxers de Rachel.

-Dios, no aguanto-exclamo Jodie. Rachel bajo sus boxers dejando al descubierto su pene duro, lo dirigió a la entrada de la mucama-señorita…-murmuró antes de sentir como la penetraban duramente. Entraba y salía que dejaba a la pelirroja sin aire.

-dime que te gustas-ordeno Rachel en el oído de Jodie, deteniéndose por completo.

-me encanta…-gimió con fuerza. Mientras Rachel volvía a entrar y salir de la chica.

Los gemidos se escucharon en toda la casa. La nana de Rachel estaba totalmente sonrojada, la cocinera de hacia la tonta mientras que el jardinero tenia puestos sus auriculares.

…

Tina, por otro lado, después de a ver cenado en su casa, ya que su padre siempre hacia una vez a la semana para recordar su descendencia china, se dirigía a la casa de Rachel. Anteriormente, no había podido inyectar a Rachel con el tranquilizante. Estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Siempre tuvo ese problema desde la que empezó la etapa de la adolescencia tuvo un deseo carnal, por no decir, un apetito sexual voraz. Pero sabía como controlarse, como controlar esos bajos instintos con mucho ejercicio y el Diazepam, un tranquilizante medico, que la ayudaba.

Rachel sabia como concentrarse en no caer su padre siempre le dijo que su mente controlaba su cuerpo y no al revés. La meditación también le ayudaba a relajarse.

…

Volviendo a Tina subía por las escaleras dos en dos con un vaso de agua helada que había pedido a la nana antes de subir. Al entrar a la habitación vio ropa tirada por la habitación y pudo distinguir a dos cuerpos en la cama. La asiática gruño y tiro el agua sobre ambos cuerpos.

-que demonios-Rachel despertó sobresaltada-Tina-dijo al ver a su mejor amiga con un vaso vacío.

-tu…-dijo Tina refiriéndose a la mucama que estaba despierta-ve a vestirte y ponte a trabajar... nada paso aquí-dijo con una voz fría viendo como Jodie tomaba sus ropas y salía de la habitación- y tu…-dijo una vez que estuvieron solas.

-¿Qué?-desafío Rachel mirando a los ojos de su amiga. No dijo nada solo inyecto el Diazepam en el brazo de Rachel-hija de…-logro decir antes de caer en un sueño.

-eso…-contesto sonriendo.

Suspiro cansada. Tendría que "hablar" con Jodie para que no dijera nada a nadie, cuando se refiere a "hablar" significa a amenazar. Ya que no quería otro escándalo.

…

Era sábado a la mañana.

Hablemos de Brittany ella estaba en su casa, mirando el techo. Su madre había ido a trabajar, mientras que ella se había quedado en su casa sola. Ya había terminado la tarea y en la televisión no había nada bueno.

En eso el timbre sonó, no esperaba a nadie. Había apagado su celular ya que no quería recibir los mensajes, ni las llamadas de Santana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fría al abrir la puerta, era Santan que estaba del otro lado.

-Amor…-trato de hablar.

-ya no soy tu amor-interrumpió. Logrando que Santana humedeciera sus ojos con lágrimas.

-podemos hablar?-pregunto esperanzada.

…

**Bueno nos quedamos hasta aquí ¿Por qué? Porque mi trasero ya no lo siento xD. Gracias a los que comentaron y lo hice un poco mas larga. **

**Para el que no sabe el DIAZEPAM se utiliza para tratar estados de ansiedad… es lo que me dieron a mi cuando tuve un accidente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La luz de tus ojos…**

**La hada sin alas…**

-entra-dijo Britt haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Santana. Ambas se dirigieron a la sala, donde se sentaron una frente a la otra.

Santana quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Brittany miraba pacientemente a la latina. Suspira.

-y bien?-pregunto impaciente.

-perdóname...-murmuro agachando la cabeza-te extraño-

-Que?... que te perdone?-La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su ira y enojo aumentaron-no puedo...-dijo simplemente. Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Ese brillo especial en los ojos de Brittany, desapareció. Escucho un sollozo.

-en serio... no fue nada para... no significo nada-dijo exasperada. Detrás de Brittany.

-no significo nada...-murmuro Britt suspirando dándose se vuelta encarando a la latina, tomo su rostro con sus manos para poder verla a los ojos - para ti... pero significo algo para mi - las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas -significo para Rachel...-

-Brittany...-sollozo.

-pero no te preocupes... lo tienes todo... tu popularidad, tu belleza, tu reputación - dijo rozando sus labios con los de Santana - todo esta como siempre... pero hay una cosa que no tienes... a mi...-Santana empezó a llora con fuerza - te entiendo... te comprendo... pero no te quiero...-Santana estaba desperada. No quería perderla.

-Brittany...-dijo pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. La rubia la abofeteo, con tal fuerza que logrando que e doble del dolor.

-lárgate de mi casa... o llamo a la policía-dijo antes de irse a la cocina dejando sola a Santana, se fue sin decir nada.

...

Ya era sábado por la tarde y tanto, como Rachel y Tina, como Brittany y su madre habían elegido ropa adecuada para la fiesta. Pero pasemos hasta el domingo a la noche. Porque antes no pasa nada interesante. Como sea.

La fiesta. En la fiesta había gente. Gente Brittany no conocía a nadie ahí, vio como su madre hablaba con un grupo de gente, que supone son amigos del trabajo. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Rachel y Tina conversando con un grupo de hombres. Estaba aburrida, se había bebido champaña, casi toda una botella, ella sola.

Suspiro con cierto cansancio, se dirigió al patio. Sin saber que era observada por alguien en especial.

Caminaba distraídamente, hasta que pudo ver un lago escondido detrás de unas columnas de arbustos

Ya estando sola mirando y admirando la belleza del lugar, se sentó en pasto fresco. No se sentía muy bien se sentía cansada. Antes la gente la consideraba un hada, que siempre regaba felicidad y alegría, pero ahora se sentía vacía, sin su alegría. **Un hada sin alas**.

…

-hermosa-dijo alguien detrás suyo, sorprendiéndola.

-eh?-voltio a ver de quien era la persona que le hablaba, vio que estaba observando al lago-si… hermoso lago-contesto volteando su vista al reflejo de la luna en el lago.

-yo hablaba de ti…-contesto, sentándose al lado de Brittany. Si, su hubiera sido la de antes se habría sonrojado. Pero no lo hizo-pero… tienes razón se hermosa la vista-Brittany no contesto, solo suspiro. El silencio inundaba a las dos. Ninguna decía ni una palabra, ni un sonido-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio, llamando la atención de la rubia

.que pregunta mas entupida…-escupió con enojo-¿Cómo carajo crees que siento, Rachel?-pregunto totalmente enojada. La morocha no respondía-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-pregunto bajando el tono. Rachel aun no respondía, solo abrazo sus piernas.

-feliz…-respondió al final en un susurro. La rubia la miro confundida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto escandalizada.

-Quiero que te sientas feliz-respondió explicándose mejor, logrando que la chica de ojos azules se tranquilice y comprenda mejor.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta feliz después de lo que paso?-pregunto con una voz dura. Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-yo puedo hacer feliz-dijo después de un largo silencio. Brittany la miro sorprendida-se que no soy tan bonita como Santana… p-pero… se lo que se siente ya no poder confiar en esa persona que era tan importante para uno…-dijo pensativa Rachel con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Rachel…-suspiro abrazando a la morocha. Ambas empezaron a llorar, a llorar en silencio.

Cuando por fin se pudieron calmar. Se separaron ligeramente. se vieron a los ojos y el brillo que habían perdido, el día del engaño, esa noche volvió con mas brillante, con esperanza y ... con… ¿amor?... ¿esa es la palabra que buscaba? ¿Ese era el sentimiento que empezaron a sentir?.

Se fueron acercándose lentamente, como teniendo miedo. Sus labios se rozaron, tímidamente. Queriendo acostumbrarse. Después de unos segundos, Rachel fue la primera en moverse sobre los labios de Brittany, siendo correspondida. Primero fue un beso suave cargado de amor y ternura, para luego convertirse en un beso lujuriosos y apasionado. Los besos iban y venían.

Nunca dos criaturas se habían amado. **Brittany, un hada sin alas y Rachel, una persona con bajos instintos.**

….

Uffff por fin aquí esta el capitulo espero que la espera halla balido la pena.

Gracias a todos lo que comentaron en el capitulo anterior.


	8. Chapter 8

**La luz de tus ojos…**

**La imdicada**

Rachel tomo su mano para jalarla hacía si misma estrellando sus rojos labios con los de la rubia para empezar así una ferviente y desesperada sesión de besos. ¡Dios! como le encantaban esos labios tan dulces y rosados. En ese momento en el que ambas se separaron para respirar, Brittany mordió el labio inferior de la morocha lográndole sacar un leve gemido.

-No tienes ni idea de lo loca que me vuelves-susurro Rachel muy cerca de los labios de la rubia. Brittany sonrió lascivamente y empezó a inclinarse un poco para besar su cuello y después su clavícula.

-Vamos a la cama-la castaña coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, empezó a caminar hacia delante logrando que la rubia retrocediera hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama y ambas cayeran sobre esta. Rachel encima de Brittany.

La rubia volvió a besar los labios de la morocha frenéticamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño, después se apartaron y Rachel comenzó a retirarle el vestido. La rubia le ayudo levantando su pelvis y después sus brazos, cuando termino, la rubia se quito sola su brasier y su pantaletas, una vez echo volvió a besar los labios del hada quien sea parto minutos después para lamer y a mordisquear su cuello, bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a su pezón el cual mordió con rudeza.

-¡Dios!... ¡Rachel!-gimió Brittany arqueando su espalda. Después Rachel dejo de morder ese pezón para volver a hacer lo mismo con el otro. La rubia solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones placenteras combinadas con dolor.

-Así es Britt, gime mi nombre-murmuro Rachel cuando dejo su pecho, para empezar a bajar por su abdomen en el cual deposito algunos besos y lamidas. Abrió las piernas de la rubia, bajo su cara hacia su intimidad estampando sus labios en el clítoris.

-¡Ahhhh!... ¡R-Rachel!-gimió fuerte Brittany, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama al sentir como la castaña empezó a mover de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro su pequeño e hinchado botón rosado con la punta de la lengua.

Rachel se aparto un poco, reemplazando su lengua con sus dedos

-Bueno Britt, es hora de que te vengas-sonrió con picardía, volvió a usar su lengua pero esta vez con mayor velocidad.

-¡Mmmmh!... ¡ahhhh!... ¡Rachel!...¡me vengo!-Brittany arqueo su espalda, rompió las sabanas que sostenía por lo fuerte que las apretó, cerro sus ojos y se dejo consumir por su orgasmo, pero segundos después...

-Aun no, Britt-dijo Rachel. Brittany levanto un poco su cabeza para ver a Rachel, solo para ver que le sonreía con malicia.

Rachel salio de su posición para quedar otra vez encima de Brittany, la beso apasionadamente por unos cuantos minutos y sin que se lo esperar a la rubia, introdujo de golpe 2 dedos en su vagina.

-¡Ahhhh!...¡Rachel!...¡Ahhh!...-gimió Brittany al sentir que la castaña empezaba un frenético 'mete y saca' con sus dedos. No pudo más. Puso sus manos en la espalda de Rachel y después le mordió con algo de fuerza uno de sus hombros. La castaña, sin dejar la tarea que hacían con sus 2 dedos, comenzó a rozar con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de la princesa.

-Y-ya... ¡me voy a venir otra vez!...¡mmhhh!...- Brittany encajo sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel ante la fuerza de su clímax, mientras sentía como un hormigueo le recorría todo su cuerpo y sus piernas le temblaban, pero...

-Falta todavía-Soltó Rachel en una pequeña risa.

-N-no, Rachel, yo ya no puedo mas...-le suplico la oji-azul, pero Rachel no le respondió, ella solo le dedico una mirada cargada de lujuria, se relamió sus labios, como si se saboreara algo y entonces tomo fuerte mente el rostro de la rubia para capturar sus labios y así empezar con una sesión de apasionados besos, pero Brittany se resistió un poco.

-E-espera Rac... ¡Ahhh!-Gimió la oji-azul al sentir como la castaña mordía su cuello. Mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba sus piernas, pero... ¿Por qué Aurora comenzó asentir que algo rozaba sus muslos internos, si las manos de Rachel estaban ocupadas con sus piernas? Ella bajo la mirada para ver que rayo será eso. Solo para quedar completamente sorprendida, al ver un dotado pene, el cual estaba bien erecto y palpitante; su tronco, en el cual las venas resaltaba, mientras que su pequeña cabeza era muy rosada. Rachel tomo una de las piernas de la oji-azul para levantarla y ponerla alrededor de su cintura, después tomo su miembro para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de Aurora.

-R-Rachel d-detente... ¡Ahhhh!-grito Brittany al sentir como la castaña de golpe, metió dentro de ella profundamente su miembro. Rachel hizo con la pierna de Brittany, lo mismo que hizo con la otra y la rubia rodeo su cuello con las manos. Entonces, la hermosa hada comenzó a mover se en un vaivén ocasionando que Brittany soltara sonoros gemidos llenos de placer; minutos después, mordió su cuello una vez mas e intensifico sus embestidas. Más fuertes y rápidas.

-¡Rachel!... ya... me voy... ¡me voy a venir!-Brittany ya no podía mas, empezó a sentir como poco a poco sus músculos se comenzaban a tensar y cuando el clímax llego grito el nombre de la morocha. Rachel se corrió dentro de la rubia.

-Brittany?...-la llamo entre jadeos, pero la rubia no le contesto estaba inconciente. Sonrío por fin se sentía completa, sabia que ella era la indicada pero no quería apresurarse. Ni asustar a la rubia…

**Aquí tienen este capitulo lo re edite totalmente diferente…**

**Espero que les halla gustado **


	9. Chapter 9

**La luz de tus ojos**

Era lunes por la mañana, las 7 A.m. para ser mas exacta. Brittany abría los ojos, gracias a la alarma. Miro a su alrededor y vio que no era su habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la tranquilizo y le sacaron una sonrisa. Se preguntaba donde estaba la morocha.

Cuando bajo en búsqueda de Rachel, fue a la cocina y vio Tina desayunando tranquilamente. También vio a una chica de cabellos castaños claros acompañándola.

-buenos días-saludo la castaña, al verla entrar, con una sonrisa. Tina inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo. Invitándola a sentarse.

-buenos días-contesto Brittany descolocada. ¿Quién era esta castaña? ¿Porque Tina estaba en la casa de Rachel?-¿y Rachel?-pregunto al final después de un rato en silencio.

-afuera-contesto secamente Tina. La castaña le señalo la puerta que daba al patio.

-uy miren la hora…-exclamo la castaña mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared-nos vemos luego amor-dijo poniéndose de pie y besando los labios de Tina-un placer conocerte-se dirigió a la rubia antes de salir de la casa.

Brittany estaba totalmente sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Tina fuera de ese bando. En ese momento Rachel entro a la casa bañada en sudor.

-Brittany-exclamo sorprendida-ya desayunaste?-pregunto. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Rachel llamo a la cocinera para que le preparara el desayuno a Brittany, ya que ella ya había desayunado a la madrugada.

…

Cuando llegaron a la escuela después, de vestirse y de desayunar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rachel y Brittany de bajar del auto de la castaña. Sabían que los rumores iban a empezar a correr por toda la escuela y a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Rachel suspiro con aburrimiento, mientras que Brittany sentía pequeña. Tenía miedo a que Santana se enterase y lastimara a la pequeña diva.

…

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Lo se es corto… pero re edite el capitulo 8 así que léanlo esta bueno… y me dicen que tal estuvo XD**

**Gracias por los comentarios **


	10. Chapter 10

**La luz de tus ojos…**

Era lunes 6 A.m. Rachel se encontraba en el patio practicando básquet. Se sentía feliz y emocionada y por eso no podía dormir. Cansada de ver a Brittany dormir, decidió practicar sus tiros.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas. Rachel pego un pequeño gritito, del susto.

-me asustaste-recrimino a la persona cuando se voltio a ver de quien se trataba. Tina no respondió, solo se cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta-estaba entrenando…-dijo al final al ver la mirada de Tina-esta bien-dijo exaltada al ver que Tina seguía esperando-tenia unas enormes ganas de seguir, pero Brittany esta agotada… no quería abusar de ella y vive aquí para gastar energía-explico avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Tina no cambio su postura seria. Solo asintió, se estaba por marchar cuando Rachel pregunto-¿Quién era esa chica? La que duerme en tu cama…-Tina detuvo su caminar sorprendida. Rachel no la podía ver pero sabía que estaba sonrojada. Empezó a reírse de su amiga.

-una chica…-dijo simplemente sonrojada y corrió a la casa. Rachel no podía parar de reír. Su amiga se avergonzaba con facilidad. Aunque si postura siempre era serio y distante sabia que ella era muy sensible.

…

Cuando los padres de Tina murieron, no volvió a ser la misma, se volvió cerrada, ya casi no hablaba. Los padres de Rachel, Natan y Jamal y los padres de Tina, Xia y Cheng, eran grandes amigos por contraste Tina y Rachel se volvieron las mejores amigas.

Cuando los Cohen-Chang murieron. Los Berry s se hicieron cargo de Tina ya que para ellos era como una de sus hijas. Rachel, por la noche, escuchaba como Tina lloraba desconsolada. A Rachel se le rompía el corazón al oírla y siempre iba a la habitación de Tina para abrazarla y calmarla. La chica Berry solo quería que el dolor de Tina se acabara. Mientras pasaba el tiempo Tina dejo de sentir tristeza. Ya no sentía nada. Rachel prometía siempre protegerla para que no sufra más.

…

Ya en la escuela Rachel suspiraba con pereza, vio como Brittany se encogía. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto seria. Ya en el casillero de Brittany.

-tengo miedo…-confeso Brittany agachando la cabeza. Rachel se relajo, pensó que no se sentía como con ella, pero a que le tenia miedo.

-¿miedo? ¿A que?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-a Santana…-dijo en un suspiro-a que te lastime… y a que por ella te alejes de mi…-explico mirándola a los ojos. Eso ojos azules como los mares la enloquecían y sin poder evitarlo. La beso apasionadamente y Brittany le correspondió de la misma manera.

Después de varios minutos besándose se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Cuando sintieron como unas manos las separaron de golpe sorprendiéndola.

-te voy a matar-grito Santana lanzándole, a Rachel, un puño, que la morocha pudo esquivar con facilidad. Santana lanzaba puño pero da a ninguno. Rachel simplemente los esquivabas, después de un rato al ver que Santana se cansaba, y al ver la gente alrededor, nadie se quería interferir, decidió acabar con este show barato. Con un simple movimiento tiro a la latina. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-te dejas llevar por la ira… actúas torpemente…-susurro cerca del rostro de Santana-si me quieres atacar hazlo con la mente en blanco… -dijo antes de irse del lugar con Brittany. Rachel sabia que a los lejos Quinn la veia. Y que va a querer atacar o lastimar a la rubia de ojos azules.

**Aquí tienen otro capitulo….**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene. Gracias a Adrusol por decirme las pequeñas imperfecciones que tenían los capítulos anteriores… ya están todos solucionados.**


	11. ayuda XD

**La luz de tus ojos…**

hola gente... perdon por no actualizar anteriormente es que me queme las manos con agua hirviendo y por eso no actualice... pero les queria pedir si alguna o alguno tiene una idea de como puedo continuar...es que me quede sin imaginación ... ya seben comenten alguna idea... asi el domingo lo publicare :3

gracias por tenerme paciencia los quiero... XD


	12. Chapter 12

**La luz de tus ojos.**

Rachel caminaba a la salida del colegio. Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Santana y sabía que la latina quería venganza. Quiera demostrar que ella era más fuerte. A Rachel no le importaba ser la mas fuerte o ser la mejor. Ella solo quería cosas simples como estar con Brittany. Llevarla al cine y comer pizza. Jugar con la play 3 con Tina.

...

El estacionamiento estaba raramente vacío. La diva caminaba a su auto, sin darse cuenta que una camioneta azul frenaba detrás de ella y dos hombres con la cara cubierta la tomaron de los brazos.

-suélteme malditos-exclamo enojada la diva.

-tu vienes con nosotros preciosa-dijo uno de ellos. Rachel reconoció era uno de los jugadores de fútbol de la escuela. El otro no dijo nada y la metieron a la camioneta.

Rachel quería salir de la camioneta, pero el hombre que no hablaba, la golpeo en la cara haciendo que chocara contra el piso del vehículo.

-oye la jefa se molestara-dijo preocupado el jugador.

-cállate-ordeno el otro-era necesario... Hacia mucho ruido-contesto con simpleza.

...

-despierta-una voz cantarina se escuchaba desde lejos-Rachel-canto su nombre-DESPIERTA-chillo logrando que la morocha se despertara. Esta se quiso mover pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una silla.

-¿donde estoy?-pregunto la diva totalmente mareada. Todo estaba oscuro solo había un foco que alumbraba a Rachel y a la persona extraña.

-empecemos-dijo la persona con una voz siniestra acercándose a Rachel vendándose las manos.

...

Una rubia de ojos azules caminaba por el estacionamiento feliz porque mas tarde iría a la casa de Rachel para ver unas películas. Se sorprendió al ver el auto de Rachel estacionado. Eso la preocupo pero al ver a Santana y a Quinn a la distancia se relajo. También vio a Tina hablar con Mercedes y Kurt. Tina es la única que no se inmuto por el tono de la rubia alta

-chicos, ¿vieron a Rachel?- pregunto Brittany, a Kurt a Mercedes y a Tina, con un tono seco poco común en ella. El chico gay y la chica de color se miraron sorprendidos ante el tono utilizando.

-debe estar en casa-contesto Tina con el mismo tono-¿porque preguntas?-

-su auto esta ahí-dijo Brittany señalando el auto de la diva-y me dijo que saldria temprano-

-que raro-dijo Kurt y Mercedes asintió concordando con Kurt.

…

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunto Rachel tosiendo sangre. Su cara esta golpeada. Tenía la nariz rota, el labio partido y el pómulo izquierdo cortado.

-Querida…-dijo la mujer delante de ella. Se arrodillo para estar mas cerca de la cara de la diva-esta no es una película… yo no te contare mi plan… solo quiero que le des un mensaje a tu papito…-dijo con burla antes de golpear con fuerza las costillas de Rachel. Logrando que tosiera sangre.

Rachel ante la desesperación empezó a llorar. Le faltaba el aire. Pero en su mente se preguntaba que había echo su padre.

…

Ya de noche, tarde noche. Tan Brittany como Tina habían buscado a Rachel por todos lados. El padre de Rachel estaba totalmente sacado buscando a Rachel ya que no aparecía. Mando a sus hombres a buscarla por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Ya cerca de la 1:37 a.m. una camioneta negra freno delante de la casa de Los Berrys. De ahí tiraron e cuerpo inconciente de Rachel. El padre Rachel salio disparado al ver a su hija en el pasto de su casa.

Brittany que se encontraba con el, cargo el cuerpo adentro de la casa. El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al ver a Rachel tan frágil.

**En esos momentos no sabia que sentir.**

Aquí esta nuevo capitulo. Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo espero que les aya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

**La luz de tus ojos.**

**PoV Brittany.**

Cuando vi a Rachel en el piso, el aire se me escapo de los pulmones, al verla así toda golpeada bañada en sangre. El corazón se me detuvo. Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en mis ojos. Corrí hacia su cuerpo, chille con fuerza.

Cuando llegamos en el hospital, las enfermeras y los doctores la atendieron inmediatamente.

Después de un par de horas.

-algún familiar de de Rachel Berry?-pregunto el doctor entrando a la sala de esperas. Todos nos levantamos y, prácticamente, corrimos hacia el doctor. Los padres de Rachel, Tina, mi madre, que había venido a ver como estoy, y yo.

-soy su padre-dijo Jamal antes que todos.

-Rachel tiene una contusión en la cabeza, el rostro esta todo golpeado, el brazo izquierdo esta roto en tres partes. Tiene tres costillas rotas y una le perforo el pulmón-explico el doctor, sollocé y me abrase a mi madre-pero nose preocupe ya esta fuera de peligro, tiene muchas heridas internas, por ahora la mantendremos en un coma farmacológico, hasta que estas sanen. No se preocupen es una chica muy fuerte, se pondrá bien-dijo antes de salir a atender a otros pacientes.

Una enfermera nos dejo verla, pero solo dos personas podían entrar a la vez. Haci que entraron los padres de Rachel primero. Mi madre se fue por café, mientas que Tina y yo nos sentamos frente a frente. No nos dijimos nada, tampoco hacia falta palabras. Ambas estamos preocupadas y angustiadas.

Minutos en silencio, no incómodos. Una joven mujer de unos 25 años se sentó a lado de Tina. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, su piel era de tono canela, su cuerpo de modelo, vestía un traje ejecutivo azul oscuro con un comisa blanca. Tina y la desconocida se abrazaron con fuerza, como trasmitiendo todas sus emociones. La mejor amiga de mi novia es acomodo en el abrazo de la castaña.

-¿te acuerdas de mi?-me pregunto después de unos minutos, la mire confundida-los vimos en la cocina de los Berrys-y ahí la recordé.

-si, ya me acuerdo-dije mirándola fijamente-nunca me dijiste tu nombre-

-Eliana D'Santos-se presento. Mire el abrazo que Eliana le proporcionaba a Tina. Tan… tan… nose como explicarlo, era tan único.

-soy Brittany-me presente tratando se sonar normal pero no podía. La chica D'Santos solo asintió. Después de eso no dijimos nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio. Bendito silencio.

Paso un mes y Rachel seguía en un estado delicado, las heridas no sanaban como los médicos esperaban. Los padres de Rachel buscaban a los mal nacidos que le hicieron eso a Rachel. Eliana trataba de animar a Tina. Mientras que yo esta mañaza de Lunes. Descubrí que estoy embarazada.

**Hola gente espero que le halla gustado. Nos vemos en la proxima el domingo que viene.. **


	14. Chapter 14

**La luz de tus ojos.**

Habia pasado una semana desde que Brittany se entero que estaba embarazada.

Rachel yacía en la camilla del hospital. Brittany estaba sentada en una incomoda silla a su lado. Los padres de Rachel fueron a trabajar. Tina a descansar, ya que hacia días no dormía bien. Eliana acompañaba a Brittany ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer además quería hablar de algo con la rubia bailarina.

-Brittany-dijo Eliana llamando la atención de Britt que miraba a Rachel-podemos hablar?-pregunto cuando la mirada azul sin brillo de Brittany se poso sobre ella.

-claro-contesto bostezando. La mirada café de Eliana se poso sobre el cuerpo de Brittany, incomodando a la rubia de una extraña manera.

-te lo preguntare sin rodeos-empezó a decir suspirando. La bailarina la miro sin entender-¿hace cuanto que estas embarazada?- esa pregunta le callo como una balde frío sobre la cabeza de Brittany.

-est-to como sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendida ante la pregunta de Eliana.

-se te nota-dijo señalando el vientre.

-¿alguien mas lo sabe?-pregunto preocupada Brittany. Eliana la miro por un segundo para luego negar con la cabeza-bueno-suspiro aliviada.

Las dos chicas estaban tan centradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuanta que Rachel se estaba despertando. Los ojos le ardían, la voz la sentía seca y se sentía como si un auto le hubiera pasado por encima. Podía escuchar la voz de Brittany y la de Eliana. Ambas hablaban de que Brittany estaba embarazada.

-espero que esa mío—dijo Rachel con mucha dificultad, bromeando.

-Rachel-gritaron ambas al escucharla-enfermera-grito Eliana.

-Rachel…-sollozo Brittany abrazando a Rachel con fuerza.

-Brittany…-murmuro Rachel dolorida-no respiro-dijo al final.

-lo siento…-dijo alejándose un poco para verla. Ambas se miraron, Rachel sonrío a duras penas. Mientras que Brittany se río de felicidad. En eso vino la enfermera para verle los signos vitales.

Más tarde ese mismo día. Brittany y Rachel se encontraban solas en la habitación del hospital. Rachel estaba bien despierta y feliz. Los padres vinieron a verla pero se fueron ya que tenían que trabajar. Tina y Eliana habían ido por café. Era obvio que era una simple excusa para que la pareja tuviera un rato de intimidad.

El silencio era ligeramente incomodo, Brittany estaba nerviosa. Y Rachel estaba sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de la rubia.

-así que… embarazada eh?-pregunto de forma burlona. Brittany se puso roja y agacho la cabeza. Después de unos segundos de silencio asintió con la cabeza.

-así es-susurro temiendo que Rachel la rechazara. Rachel se acerco a Brittany y la beso con hambre y pasión.

-vamos a ser madres-dijo emocionada Rachel con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Abrazado a la rubia como si su vida dependiera de ellos-vamos a ser madres-Brittany rio aliviada, correspondiendo el abrazo-te amo-soltó de repente. Brittany se separo ligeramente. Se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir.


	15. Chapter 15

**la luz de tus ojos...**

**Tu perdon**

Rachel se encontraba en la cama del hospital totalmente sola. Ya que sus padres trabajaban y Brittany y Tina están en la escuela a pedido de la morocha ya que Brittany había faltado muchos días esperando de que despertara. Se encontraba totalmente aburrida, se había cansado de dormir y su celular no tenia mas batería. Aburrida y frustrada, por no hablar con nadie, se desespera. Como extrañaba a Brittany, su dulce gatita.

-aaahh... me quiero ir-grito frustrada sacudiéndose. Sin darse cuenta que había alguien en la puerta, sonriendo ante su actitud de niña.

-siempre fuiste así de impaciente-dijo una voz llamando su atención. Rachel la miro sorprendida y feliz por tener por fin a alguien con quien hablar.

-Quinn-exclamo sonriente, luego frunció el ceño-¿que haces aquí? ¿no tendrías que estar en el colegio?-pregunto confundida. La rubia agacho la cabeza,pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

-Falte...-dijo al fina siendo sincera-quería hablar contigo-y directa. En eso Rachel frunce mas el ceño.

-mira Quinn si es para que volvamos olvi-

-no es por eso-interrumpió Quinn sabia que si dejaba hablar a Rachel no controlaría su verborrea-solo quería pedirte perdón,-dijo totalmente arrepentida-se que te hice daño, y no merezco mas que tu odio y rabia... yo se que Brittany te hace feliz y eso me alegra-

-Quinn...-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio-tu siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón...¿alguna vez te arrepentiste de estar conmigo?-pregunto Rachel sonriendo llamando para que se siente a su lado, Quinn solo negó con la cabeza-yo tampoco...-dijo sonriendo-todo es parte de la vida...-

Ambas se abrazaron, Quinn sabia que Rachel la perdonaba con palabras, pero no de corazón. Sabia que tardaría en que la morocha confiara en ella otra vez.

...

Por otro lado, en el colegio. Santana quería hablar con Brittany pero esta la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Santana cansada de que la rubia bailarina la ignorara. La espero en su casillero.

Brittany salia de su clase de matemáticas, suspiro cansada hacia días que no dormía bien y el embarazo empezaba hacer notorio, el hambre por las noches de cosas que antes ni comía. Sabia que Rachel estaba emocionada con la llegada del bebe pero ella dudaba de como mantenerlo mantenerlo.

cuando llego a su casillero no se dio cuanta que cierta latina estaba esperándola.

-quiero hablar contigo...-dijo Santana logrando asustar a Brittany.

-me haz asustado-dijo sorprendiendo a Santana que pensó que si la había visto-no quiero hablar contigo... no hay nada de que hablar-eso hizo enfurecer a Santana que la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a un salón vació.

-vamos a hablar-dijo decidida acorralándola contra una mesa.

-no-exclamo tratando de empujarla-déjame salir... déjame... salir... dale... déjame-

-perdóname...-exclamo al final Santana, con lagrimas en sus ojos-se que te hice daño... perdóname-dijo entre llantos. Se arrodillo ante ella, cubriéndose el rostro-todo fue mi culpa... perdóname... se que fui una tonta y debí decirte lo que realmente sentía, quizás hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas...se que eres feliz con Rachel... y y yo estoy muy feliz por ti-

-Santana...-dijo triste Brittany por puro reflejo llevo su manos a su vientre. Entonces Santana lo entendió.

-estas embarazada-dijo sin aliento, con una sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas-felicidades...-dijo abrazándola-¿Rachel lo sabe?-la rubia asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Santana... yo...-intento decir se sentía culpable, pero la latina la callo.

-shh no digas nada... estoy muy feliz por ti mi patito-dijo tomándola del rostro y besando su frente.

Santana sabia que la rubia aun no la perdonaba pero aun así quería estar para ella.

**fin del capitulo**


End file.
